This invention relates to a hand gun securing apparatus wherein a holster is releasably secured to a human leg.
Weapons such as hand guns have been attached to various parts of the human body and have generally been positioned to be readily removed by the wearer or to be completely concealed from view.
One form of hand gun securing apparatus utilizes a belt or strap which is connected to a holster and is placed about a wearer's waist or thigh and frequently utilizes a tether or tie string connected to a lower portion of the holster and secured about the leg.
Various pouches have been attached or connected to a human leg to be concealed, with one known pouch providing a pair of elastic bands securely connected directly to a flexible pouch structure which is preferably held against the leg shin, such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,311. Such pouches have been designed to carry pens, cigarettes, pipes, tobacco pouches, combs, money, papers and such articles but would not comfortably and securely hold and retain a bulky and heavy item such as a hand gun which is capable of severely irritating the wearer if improperly carried.